The present invention comprises a new and distinct variety of Calibrachoa, botanically known as Calibrachoa sp., and hereinafter referred to by the variety name ‘KLECA16334’. ‘KLECA16334’ originated from a controlled-cross performed in summer 2012 between the female Calibrachoa parent ALOHA KONA ‘Hot Orange’ (patent status unknown) and the proprietary male Calibrachoa parent ‘CA-2012-0538’, in Stuttgart, Germany.
The seeds from the cross were sown and plants were grown in a greenhouse for evaluation, where an individual plant designated ‘KLECA16334’ was selected from the group of plants May 2013 in Stuttgart, Germany. In May 2013, ‘KLECA16334’ was first vegetatively propagated by terminal tip cuttings. ‘KLECA16334’ was found to reproduce true to type in successive generations of asexual propagation via tissue culture and terminal tip cuttings.